


A Thing for Bats

by Hieiko



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-14
Updated: 2012-01-14
Packaged: 2017-10-29 12:48:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/320040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hieiko/pseuds/Hieiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Selina has always been attracted to the Bat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Thing for Bats

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 31_days_exchnge, for rhap_chan's theme # 07, "bird in the hand".

Selina has always been attracted to the Bat. The strength, the mind, the mystery... all of it. So she teases him, tempts him, tries to seduce him. In some ways she has succeeded, but she discovers that most of all, he is focused on his mission. Whatever fruit she might leave dangling in front of his eyes, he would ignore.

He's not the only the Bat around, however. As Catwoman, Selina has had a fair share of tussles with the younger, and- she believes- feistier Batgirl. It's not long before she becomes more fond of the young woman than she is of the man. She can't say she's not attracted to Batman anymore, but Batgirl is someone she can understand better... though not any easier to seduce.

But then, Catwoman has always enjoyed the challenge.


End file.
